


Only the Pleasure

by Hannigrammatic



Series: The Wolf and the Artist [2]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf!Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden wants to draw Nigel, but his werewolf boyfriend would rather go for a romp in the bedroom. They come to a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. PURE SMUT. FILTH. Also werewolf!Nigel is my life now. Don't read this if you're not into knotting or the like xD
> 
> All mistakes are mine~

_I get a look of fear on my face with you here  
A feeling that shivers down my skin_

_Try to resist, but it's just not finished with you yet  
A hold too intense to forget_

Aiden spent a lot of time drawing Nigel. The _loup-garoux_ was a fascinating muse, and even were he human, with his face that was all angles and exoticism and stubble and lush lips, the artist had no doubt he would be just as determined to capture his likeness on canvas. Fingers stained black with charcoal, Aiden looked up as he stroked soft lines onto the sketchbook clasped in his lap, meeting pale brown eyes that had been staring at him unblinkingly for the last ten minutes.

“You can look away, you know,” Aiden informed the man, who sat casually on the ratty leather couch that was the only piece of furniture in the living room besides the chipped coffee table nearby and the chair the artist sat in.

“Maybe I don’t fuckin’ want to,” the gruff man said.

Aiden smiled distractedly as he sketched. The radio sitting on the floor by him was playing some classic rock number, and the single ceiling-to-floor window to Aiden’s left was opened and allowing a gentle breeze to tease the stained off white curtains into undulating waves. As Nigel’s head and neck and shoulders came into shape on the paper, Aiden drew his bottom lip into his mouth absentmindedly. He drew a few more solid lines, emphasizing Nigel’s gorgeous cheekbones and the shadows under them, and as he looked up again to get a better likeness of the man’s crooked nose, he peered into eyes that were now narrowed and no longer brown. Aiden froze and felt his stomach clench as burning yellow irises studied him hungrily.

“Your wolf is showing,” Aiden whispered as he set his sketchbook aside and returned the chunk of charcoal to its tin case.

“Is that so,” Nigel growled.

The young artist got to his feet slowly and carefully, feeling like a deer staring death in the face. He knew the other man wouldn’t hurt him, but it never changed the instinctive fear that took over in the presence of something inhuman. Nigel’s eyes didn’t waver as he drew a cigarette from the pack in the inside pocket of his black leather jacket, didn’t blink as he lit it and set it betwixt his lips, sharp teeth hanging over his bottom lip on one side slightly; the _loup-garoux_ tracked Aiden as the youth strode to the window to draw it shut.

“Come here,” the Romanian wolf finally said, and it was definitely less a request and more of a command, a feral undercurrent to the accented voice that had Aiden swallowing impulsively as his mouth watered.

“No,” Aiden challenged.

Nostrils flared and the corner of Nigel’s lip twitched. He took a long drag on the cancer stick before exhaling, and the smoke danced in transparent tendrils into the air, passed those striking pale eyes that flashed at Aiden’s words. The very air drew tight with tension, and the young artist felt it like a tangible thing he could cut through with a warm knife.

“Get your ass over here,” and there it was, a hitch in his voice that was more barking growl, animalistic and terrifying and all at once causing Aiden’s dick to twitch and fill with blood.

“You said I could draw you,” the artist said breathlessly.

“And you fuckin’ did, didn’t you?”

“I’m not done.”

Long fingers clutched the cigarette from snarling lips before crushing it on the arm of the couch. Nigel got to his feet slowly, every muscle coiled with a power Aiden could not even being to imagine without feeling dizzy, lowered his head with another wolfish growl, and then pounced. The tattered chair that the younger man had been sitting in was shoved aside as if it were plastic, and Aiden had barely blinked before he felt the wolf’s hand grasping at his curly brown hair, pulling the locks painfully and forcing his head back. Aiden’s cock was hard and throbbing now, and he didn’t bite back the moan as Nigel loomed over him and pushed his nose against the brunette’s throat with a loud snuffle.

“Brat,” Nigel declared.

“Y-you love i-it, oh fuck,” Aiden wailed as two large hands promptly grabbed fistfuls of his asscheeks, both index fingers pressing firmly between them as Nigel drew his mate flush against his body, forcing him onto his tiptoes and laving his rough tongue in a stripe from collarbone to chin.

“Shut the fuck up,” Nigel purred and nipped at his ear lobe.

Breath gusted out of Aiden as he was lifted over his lover’s shoulder, his weight akin to a feather if the effort put into the action was any indication. Long fingers returned to his ass as he hung over Nigel’s back, pressed insistently at his hole through the thin fabric of his pants, and Aiden cried out again. He blindly reached out to grip the back of the leather jacket Nigel wore as he felt them moving. Seconds later, he landed on the rickety queensized bed, thrown there unceremoniously and as if he were a ragdoll, and he buried his face into the pillow they shared some nights and humped his lower body into the mattress.

“This fuckin’ thing is going to break,” Nigel growled, -there was no amount of concern to the statement, though.

“We could always do it on the floor,” Aiden mumbled into the pillow and moaned quietly as his cock met the mattress in a firm thrust.

Nigel rolled his neck and shoulders in a stretch, tossed his jacket onto the floor uncaringly, and looked down at the incubus in his bed. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to take and rut and breed and bite, to rip apart and lick up blood and soft tissue. His ears were ringing and his vision was red around the edges, and it never failed to piss him off at how easily his younger mate could drive him crazy. He’d sat there as Aiden sketched him, observed every facial tic, every instance of a pink tongue darting out to wet full red lips. Every flick of those ocean-blue eyes in his direction had been enough to stir his cock into a hard line over time.

He looked down at a pert ass raised in the air on a thrust as Aiden humped into the mattress again, unashamed and desperate as he looked over his shoulder at Nigel with eyes full of lust-filled mirth. The single small window in the bedroom cast dusty sunlight over the bed, and the rays drew out auburn highlights in those messy curls and made it easier to see the flush of red over boyish cheeks. The air smelled sweet and musky.

“Or I could fuck you harder into this mattress than you’re trying to fuck yourself,” Nigel growled down at his lover.

Without preamble, he gripped a small ankle and bodily dragged Aiden down the aforementioned mattress, putting his feet back onto the floor and righting him against his chest with a powerful arm wrapped across his neck. He nuzzled against a sweat-damp neck, licked along the spasming throat as Aiden gasped and struggled to swallow around his moans, and forced the brunette back onto his toes to shove his clothed cock against his ass.

“Nigel,” Aiden whined and felt a bead of sweat fall off of his brow as he struggled to stay upright.

“Shut up,” the wolf said.

Nigel bestowed a wet kiss behind his lover’s ear to take the sting out of the comment this time, and snaked his fingers down the front of loose pants to stroke Aiden’s weeping cock. The young man was completely immobilized against him, rolling his hips in little motions that were desperate, and Nigel purred as he felt his mate struggling for friction. He was tempted to tease the boy, draw this out with slow strokes of his cock, trap his body completely and not allow him to move. He wanted to make Aiden scream helplessly and lose all semblance of control. But the beast within him was winning the fight this time, and instead he released Aiden and tossed him back onto the mattress after lifting him effortlessly. Before the exuberant man could begin to seek his release against the bed again, he climbed over his smaller body and trapped him still with his weight.

“Impatient tart,” Nigel hissed.

“Shut up and fuck me, Nigel.”

The command was breathless but growled insistently. Nigel’s guts bottomed out in pure pleasure at the tiny voice demanding him to do such a filthy thing. He was going to fuck the squirming thing beneath him, without a doubt, but the reciprocity of this burning need between them turned his vision crimson. His fangs were longer now, eyes glowing, breathing ragged as his claws extended, and he tore the clothes from Aiden’s body in a heartbeat, bits and pieces of the fabric floating in the air at the strength of the motion. He buried a hand back into dark curls and tugged roughly at them to nudge Aiden into moving, and the young man obeyed instantly with a keening moan. He shook almost violently as he got to his hands and knees as Nigel moved back to kneel behind him.

The _loup-garoux_ wasted no time in spreading his lover wide and plunging his tongue into the twitching hole, nudging passed the furled muscle and pressing inside as far as he could. Nigel dug his claws into the soft flesh of Aiden’s hips and held him in place as he brought his face closer between his lover’s asscheeks, uncaring of the slobber dripping down his chin at how sloppily he slicked him open. The younger man’s upper body had collapsed almost immediately at the pressure of Nigel’s tongue opening him up, and he screamed into the pillow, sobbing when he tried futilely to thrust away from the sudden and overstimulating sensation of the muscle fucking in and out of him. It was sweet torment, almost painfully so, and he shook almost violently when Nigel finally drew back.

“Only because you asked so fuckin’ sweetly, my love,” the beast at his back growled.

Nigel unzipped himself and stroked his cock, squeezed the head roughly and drew the tip of a claw along his own slit. He threw his head back and bared his teeth in a silent roar. The few threads of control that remained snapped, and he pressed himself into Aiden’s twitching hole and fed his cock into his lover in a single jarring thrust that caused his body to jump upwards on the bed a bit. The bedframe gave a squeaky complaint at the action, and another and another as Nigel fucked Aiden into the bed with enough force that he continuously had to readjust his sweaty grip on the body beneath him and draw the shaking man back. For his part, Aiden had gone cross-eyed with the sensations assaulting him, body unable to decipher the speed and power at which he was speared on his lover’s impossibly thick and long cock, and the pain from the various new claw marks along his flanks was a startling contrast that only added to it all like icing on a cake.

When Nigel came it was a violent affair, come spurting in thick ropes that painted Aiden’s insides, and at some point during their thrusting, he had shoved his lover so far into the mattress that he could barely breath, clawed hand gripping the curly locks until a few strands had torn right out. His teeth had sunk into the juncture of skin between neck and shoulder, and he didn’t release the flesh even as he finished climaxing. This time, instead of pulling out, Nigel remained firmly inside of the human as his knot filled, pulling their bodies even closer and sealing his spend within.

“Wha-, fuuuuck, _Nigel_ ,” Aiden sobbed and his breath hitched.

Tears stained his cheeks, and he’d long lost track of how many times he’d come during their fucking. He’d let Nigel knot him before, and he fucking loved it, loved how he felt so entirely fucking full that he found himself choking as he tried to even his breathing. He couldn’t figure out what to focus on between the impossibly huge _thing_ deep inside of his ass and the teeth clenching around his skin and drawing blood. The pain-pleasure ricocheted through his body like the aftershocks of his multiple orgasms, but eventually he managed to lift his face and inhale easier. He hiccuped and squirmed beneath Nigel, but stilled immediately as a wolf’s growl met his movements.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Aiden informed his lover hoarsely.

Another growl answered him from the mouth still clamped down on him. Aiden felt his heart retain a less lethally fast pace, and he tentatively touched his hand to the one still clutching at his hair. Long moments passed, but finally Nigel felt the red fade from his vision, and he unclenched his jaws from the younger man’s skin to lap at the wound contentedly. Their hips were still close and tight, but they could both feel the knot softening inside.

“And you’re a fuckin’ brat,” Nigel’s voice was rough, accent stronger.

Aiden nodded in agreement, and it was met with Nigel’s tired laughter. He was always left reeling after letting the beast take control, and while he hadn’t completely given in, as that would result in Aiden’s bones snapping like a birds’, the very effort he put into not pulling his lover apart as they fucked was enough to bleed him of his energy fast. As a result, when they did fuck it was over in minutes, and there were claw marks and bruises left over that he couldn’t help. But he’d long stopped feeling bad about that part when he realized just how much Aiden enjoyed it, all of it, as if the rougher he was the harder and more often the younger man would come. He was insatiable even with a wolf rutting him and owning him completely. Nigel felt fortunate to have discovered Aiden when he did, because he didn’t have to so tightly rein himself in as he would have to when fucking most humans.

“Can you take it out yet,” Aiden questioned, and while the tone was plaintive, Nigel could still hear the notes of arousal in his lover’s voice.

“Just a few more minutes, my love,” Nigel whispered with a huff into soft hair.

When he pulled out they both moaned. Aiden because he felt impossibly empty, hole gaping and twitching and insides sore beyond measure, and Nigel because of the last sucking and spasming grasp of the younger man’s body around his softening cock as the head finally popped out. He rolled off of his mate despite the urge to hold him in place and groom him and clean his wounds, deciding to hold off for now. He watched Aiden wince as he moved onto his side, before enfolding him in an embrace.

“You didn’t break the bed,” Aiden muttered exhaustedly.

Nigel didn’t bother answering as he felt the young artist promptly pass out, nuzzled against his chest with his nose buried in the curled hair there. Soft exhalations puffed against him, and Nigel smirked. He closed his eyes and drifted off feeling sated and with his nose full of the delicious scent of his mate.

Fini


End file.
